Solace
by lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: Summery: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin* Established Rossi/Hotch with much slashiness and homo-wonderfulness throughout
1. Chapter 1

**Solace**

**Summery: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin***

**A/N: Well, I figured that since I can't get Hotch and Rossi out of my head, I'd just throw Reid in with them. *waggles eyebrows* There's some OC, but only to set things up. Hope you like! R&R?**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.**

Part One

Natalie stood in the shower and let the hot water rinse away the shampoo, stress, and sweat of the day. Sometimes she felt like Murphy's Law was a prophecy of her life. This had been one of those days. She closed her eyes and savored the force of the water on her tired shoulders, losing herself in the sounds of the Pink Floyd album she'd put on shuffle.

"Hey there, sexy," a voice behind her growled, and suddenly there were hands on her waist. Natalie screamed, high pitched and primal. In the same instant, she wrapped her long fingers around a metal can of shaving cream, whirled around, and brought it down on the offender's head as hard as she could. He stumbled back and fell on the floor, bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

As Natalie's vision cleared, she could make out the sweater vest, the blond curls, the mismatched socks...

"Oh my God, Spencer!" she squealed, wrapping a towel around herself and quickly clamoring out of the tub. She cradled her boyfriend's to examine the wound as he tried to push her away and stand.

"Who else would it be," he grumbled. "Anyone have a key that I don't know about?" Natalie shook her head and pouted as she pressed a towel to Spencer's head.

"You're going to need stitches, Spencer. You shouldn't sneak up on girls with PTSD."

"I didn't sneak! I tripped over a pile of books and stumbled into the stove on the way in. I actually made a lot of noise!" Natalie wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow the way she always did when she was trying to process what was going on.

"I guess I didn't hear you over Syd Barrett. Come on. We've got to get you to the ER."

"I brought Chinese!" Spencer protested as the girl darted into the bedroom to get get dressed.

"We'll take it with us!" she called out. Spencer braced himself on the counter and watched drops of blood drip into the sink and swirl down the drain. He glared at the mirror. His favourite pink paisley button down was ruined.

_Why me? _he thought to himself morosely.

* * *

"Damn, Reid! You look like hell! What happened to you?" Reid sighed as he set his messenger bag next to his desk and turned to address his co-worker, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.

"Natalie gave me a key a few days ago so I decided to surprise her last night with Chinese and a movie, but I startled her and she bashed me over the head with a can of shaving cream. I had to get seven stitches." Morgan shook his head.

"Only you. Did you get any make-up nookie?" he asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Reid's unamused glare was the only answer.

"Oh come on, man. You been with this chick for almost a year and you still haven't done the deed? That doesn't make any sense... Unless..." Morgan's eyes widened.

"Natalie is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She is not ready," Spencer answered. Derek didn't hear him.

"Unless... You don't like girls." He turned big eyes on Spencer asking himself how he could have missed it. He broke into a wide grin.

"Spencer Reid, are you _gay_?" Spencer squeaked and sputtered and choked on his coffee. He was saved by a rather serious-looking man in a suit and tie clearing his throat loudly.

"Conference room," the man said. He scanned Reid, finally meeting his eyes with an unvoiced question. Reid gave a barely perceptible nod – _I'm okay_ – and followed the other two agents into the conference room.

_Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, my hero_, Reid thought to himself and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solace**

**Summary: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin* **

**A/N: Not sure I'm happy with the flow of this chapter, but oh well. The real fun begins in the next chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.**

Part Two

Rossi was watching Hotch while Hotch watched Reid goof off in the bullpen. Hotch had a look of familiar passion that turned his chocolate eyes almost black. Rossi was well aware of how fiercely his boyfriend lusted after Reid, and he didn't mind. He couldn't really blame him, if he thought about it honestly.

"See something you like?" Rossi asked his lover quietly, the humor evident in his voice. Reid was bent over Morgan's desk, trying to snatch something out of his hand. Hotch's gaze was fixed firmly on Reid's ass through the open blinds and, a barely perceptible smile played on his lips. Rossi had a good idea what was going through the other man's mind.

"Did youknow Reid was gay?" Hotch asked, turning toward his boyfriend. He couldn't let himself get too carried away in an office full of profilers. He had kept his feelings for Reid under wraps for this long, but Reid's non-verbal confession this morning threatened to be his undoing.

He might have a chance.

"I had my suspicions." Hotch turned back to Reid. He had recovered the object from Morgan and was now sort of dancing around the bullpen, arms raised in triumph as Morgan glowered.

"You know, Aaron, I was thinking...maybe we should have the boy over for dinner." Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, I think you should go for it... I think _we_ should go for it." Hotch didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"Reid?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I know you're in love with Reid. I love him, too, though not the same way you do. Doesn't mean would mind sharing our bed with him." Rossi smiled. "I'm secure in what we have and I think he'd fit well with us." Hotch didn't need any more convincing than that. He leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment before sending Reid a short text: "My office." Reid excused himself from the other agent and walked to Hotch's office.

"Shut the door, Reid, and have a seat," Hotch ordered, doing his best to keep his face blank. Reid sat in the chair next to Rossi and began to ramble nervously.

"Look Hotch, I'm sorry, but my paperwork was finished an hour ago and I had too much coffee today and ice cream for lunch and we were just trying to blow off some steam –" Hotch held his hand up for Reid to stop and it was then that he noticed that Rossi was smiling at him. He cleared his throat and fell silent.

"Reid," Hotch began, "do you have plans after work tonight?" Reid shook his head. "Dave and I would like you to join us for dinner." Reid blink rapidly and scrunched up his face.

"Uh, sure, I'd like that."

"You remember where my place is?" Rossi asked.

"I have an eidetic memory. Of course I remember."

"Good. Meet us there at seven," Hotch said and made a motion to dismiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Solace**

**Summary: In which Reid finds himself...with a little help from Hotch and Rossi. *evil grin***

**A/N: No babble, just story! Eeep! O.O**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning, I feel so close, as though I could reach out and touch them, but, alas, I own them not.**

Part Three

Reid pulled into Rossi's driveway at exactly three minutes before seven. He rang the doorbell and shifted nervously as he waited. Hotch opened the door and Reid's breath caught in his chest. His boss was wearing a navy blue button down and a tight pair of jeans. Hotch's sleeves were rolled up exposing the muscles in his forearms and his collar was unbuttoned just enough to show a few dark curls. And he was smiling.

"Are you going to stand on the porch all night or are you going to come in?" Reid blushed as he stepped inside Rossi's house, *ahem,* _mansion._

"Take your shoes off and make yourself comfortable in the living room," Rossi called from the kitchen. "The food is almost ready." Reid watched the two men work and noted that Hotch didn't have to ask Rossi were anything was. In fact, he seemed incredibly comfortable, going through the motions with Rossi like a familiar dance. Reid was surprised Rossi let Hotch cook in his kitchen at all.

He noted how they exchanged small touches and leaned in close to each other when they spoke. When they kissed, Reid let out a little gasp, but he was smiling. Reid was happy for his boss, even if he wished it could be him instead of Rossi.

"Reid!" Rossi called. "Food's ready!"

As the three men chattered casually and finished up the last of dessert, homemade tiramisu, Reid cleared his throat and asked the question.

"So, uh, how long have you guys been together?" Rossi smiled and covered Hotch's hand with his own.

"Almost two years, now," he answered.

"Are you happy?" That question was directed toward Hotch and the older agents smiled at the protectiveness in Reid's voice.

"Yes," Hotch said firmly and Reid nodded.

"Hey Reid, why don't you come help me in the kitchen," Rossi said, getting up from the table and collecting the empty plates. Hotch chuckled.

"Yeah, I cooked so you guys get to clean up." Rossi steered Reid to the sink and got him set up to rinse the dishes after he washed them. Hotch leaned back and watched to two men he loved, uncharacteristically overcome with emotion at the simple scene before him. He could feel his heart pounding and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He hadn't felt this alive since his first night with Rossi. He watched Reid's arms – the younger man had rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get wet – and tried to imagine what the rest of his naked body would look like. He saw Reid's hair fall in his face, admired the line of his jaw and neck and imagined his lips trailing the skin there. He wondered if Reid would give them a chance or if he would be rejected. It was unconventional, sure, but he had to try to make this man his.

Hotch couldn't take it anymore. He walked up behind Reid and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling the younger agent into his chest and nestling his face in his hair. Reid dropped the plate in the sink with a splash and looked nervously at Rossi.

"Hotch?"

"It's okay, Reid," Hotch murmured into his ear, and gently kissed him on the neck, eliciting a little moan and a tremor. Reid swallowed hard. His body never reacted that way when Natalie touched him. His heart raced with the thrill.

"I don't understand," he whispered. Hotch turned him around so they were facing each other. His hands found Reid's and he intertwined them, running his thumb over Reid's knuckles as he struggled for words anything close to sufficient. He found himself unable to explain how he strongly felt and looked at Rossi for help.

"My boyfriend is in love with you," Rossi said simply as he dried his hands and turned to face them. Reid's heart was beating so fast he thought he might faint.

"But, what about you two?" He looked from Rossi to Hotch and back again.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him before he invited you here. I am completely secure in my relationship with Aaron, and I think you would fit well with us. Besides," he said grinning, "I've never been able to find it within myself to deny him anything." Reid let his body relax and tried to slow his breathing as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

"Reid, you remember when we met," Hotch started. It was a statement, not a question. Reid nodded and blushed.

"It was my first day on the job and I tripped over the waist basket by my desk and dumped my coffee on you." Rossi laughed. He hadn't known that.

"I've wanted you since that moment eight years ago. You were so beautiful, flustered and blushing and talking way too fast. I couldn't be mad, and I tried hard. I really liked that tie." Hotch's voice was low and rough in spite of his smile, and it made Reid shiver with desire.

"Oh," was all he said. Hotch lifted Reid's chin so their eyes met.

"Spencer," he breathed, "I had to try for you. I just _had_ to. But, if you're not comfortable, if you don't want this, just say the word and everything goes back to the way it was. Your well-being means more to me than what I want and above all, I respect you." Hotch paused, trying to gather his thoughts, but that was it for Reid. He took a deep breath and pushed his lips against Hotch's by way of an answer. Hotch groaned and leaned into the kiss, finally letting go and giving in to all his desire. Rossi leaned back against the sink and smiled, surprised by just how turned on he was from watching his boyfriend kiss another man.


	4. Chapter 5

Losing Control

Summery: Rossi knows that everyone breaks eventually, especially in this line of work. So, when Hotch finally snaps, he is there to help pick up the pieces.

A/N: I wanted to get Chapter 4 up yesterday, but I was sicky and slept all day. :( So you get two chapters today! (And maybe if you're good boys and girls, I'll put up the first chapter for my new Hotch/Rossi story. :) )

Disclaimer: CBS made them up, I'm just playing out my fantasies with them. *wink*

Part 5

Hotch knocked on Rossi's door before he could talk himself out of it. It swung open. Rossi did not look particularly pleased to see him.

"Can I come in?" Rossi glared silently for a minute and then stepped aside to let Hotch through. He didn't greet the man. He didn't offer him a place to sit. He just crossed his arms and stood in the living room, waiting. He wouldn't allow himself to be hopeful. Rossi wasn't prone to vulnerability and he didn't appreciate having it thrown in his face so viciously. The things Hotch had said to him in his office that morning were cruel, and though Rossi would never admit it, they hurt coming from Hotch.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. He had a speech prepared on the way over here, but now that the time had come, nothing seemed adequate. This wasn't going to be easy, but he _had_ to try. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

"Reid was the one who finally got through to me," he started, mostly just to have something to say. "After you left he found me. I told him what you said..." Hotch swallowed. "That you loved me... Reid asked me what I was afraid of."

"And what did you tell him?" Hotch shook his head.

"I don't know that it matters, Dave. No words can change what I am. Admitting my fears isn't going to get rid of them. Nothing can undo the damage and make me... Make me _good enough_ for you." Hotch couldn't look at Rossi. If he had, he would've seen his face soften, his arms unfold. So _that's _what this is all about. Rossi took a step forward.

"Aaron. You think I don't know? Did you forget I've been through three divorces? Do you think I've never been targeted? I put this unit together in the first place. I was already working this job when you showed up. We've known each other for a long time, Aaron. I know who you are and what you're capable of. I know what you've been through. Do you honestly think I don't know what I'm asking? I'm not expecting a fucking Julia Roberts movie or I would have slept with Garcia." He took another step toward Hotch. "I want _you,_ Aaron. Faults and shortcomings and all. I'm a proud man. I wouldn't have put myself out there if I wasn't sure." There was silence again and Rossi could see tears, honest to God_ tears_ in Hotch's eyes.

"I told Reid that Foyet had taken everything from me and that I had nothing left to give you. You know what he said to me? He said that _I_ had given up my ability to love _willingly_, that I was _letting_ Foyet win even now. And you know what, Dave? He was right. _Goddammit,_ he was right!" Rossi closed the distance between them and took Hotch in his arms. Hotch relaxed into him and let the tears come.

"There's a lot in our lives especially that can't be controlled. I can't know that I'm not going to lose you when we go into work tomorrow. But the question you need to answer for yourself, is this: Is what we can have _right now_ worth it? Because that's all that's guaranteed." Rossi tilted Hotch's chin up so their eyes met. "I love you, Aaron, and I want this. I want _you._" Hotch wasn't aware he was holding his breath until his lungs started to burn. He let it out slowly.

"I love you, too."

Hotch pushed his lips against Rossi's and kissed him like he'd never have another chance. Rossi returned the kiss fervently, slipping his tongue past Hotch's parted lips. He felt Hotch's body tense at the sensations as he began working his fingers down the buttons on his lover's shirt. Rossi slipped his hands down Hotch's bare waist, hooked his fingers in his belt loops and pulled his hips tight against him. Hotch moaned as Rossi broke the kiss and started to work his way across the other man's jaw and down his throat, nipping, kissing, licking. His knees buckled when Rossi hit the spot between his adam's apple and collarbone. Rossi slipped an arm around his waist, holding him close and upright.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm all yours," Hotch whispered.


End file.
